1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a degradation compensating device, a display device having the same, a pixel, and a display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display (FPD) devices are widely used as display devices of electronic devices because FPD devices are relatively lightweight and thin compared to cathode-ray tube (CRT) display devices. Examples of FPD devices are liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, and organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices. OLED devices have been spotlighted as next-generation display devices because OLED devices have various features, such as a wide viewing angle, rapid response speed, a thin profile, low power consumption, etc.
A pixel in an OLED device may degrade as time passes. A brightness of the pixel, which is emitted based on the data signal, may be reduced. Thus, a method for detecting a degraded pixel and for compensating the degraded pixel is studied.